Naruto:New Day
by RyujinMaru
Summary: Naruto has had a painfull and lonely past but can the Hokage and a few clan heads change that? AN: an old story from a long time ago i was thinking of continuing. ill leave that up to you guys


AN: this is one of my old stories im thinking of writing more of

all up to you guys.

an average day in kanoha

we find our favorite blond sneeking through the vilage trying to get home staying in the shadows for fear of being noticed by yet another mob out for his blood. entering another ally he thinks 'why do they hate me so much' in his reverie he doesnt notice the jonin on the roof above him going through hand signs.

as he walks through the ally he hears a voice in his head **'RUN KIT!' **before naruto can ask who the voice was he hears somthing above him "die demon" the jonin finishes his handsigns and yells** "FIRE STYLE!: GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!" **Naruto goes wide-eyed as he sees a giant fireball flying towards him. the fireball misses the blond by inches cinging his hair. "crap!" he yells as he breaks into a dead run for the one place he knows they cant get him...the Uchiha compound. as naruto came out of the allyway the mob of villagers out on there daily "demon" hunt see him and start to chase him throwing weapons, rocks, and anything they had brought with them.

naruto being hit by a good portion of the items thrown by the actual shinobi in the mob was bleeding profusely from his head, back, arms, and legs. wincing he thinks 'why am i so hated? ive always been a prankster but ive never hurt anyone' just then he notices Mikoto Uchiha in the shoping district with another woman he doesnt recognive with strange markings under her eyes and short wild hair. he runs toward them barely able to move anymore "Mikoto-san please he-" hes cut off by a shurikan hiting him in the leg making him fall to the ground hard, rolling a few feet before the mob is ontop of him kicking and stabing him almost to the point of death 'so this is it huh? i wish i could have hung out with the old man or Itachi one more time. at least i got to see Mikoto-chan one more time' before he could finish his thaught he heard the voice again ** 'i will not let you die at the hand of these savages my brave kit, two very enraged women are protecting you.' **'two?' naruto thaught to himself trying to figure out who the second was, he knew one was Mikoto, she always treated him like one of her own. he had no idea who the other was but before he could wonder much more he heard the voice again. '**sleep now kit we will meet soon enough' **Naruto then passed out.

in the outside world we find a mob of villagers and shinobi stairing at a very pissed Mikoto and the head of the Inuzuka clan Tsume Inuzuka who was becoming more ferral every passing second, baring her teeth as she spoke up "so you sons of whores think its ok to beat a defensles pup for no reason? " "he needs to die! hes nothing but a fucking demon!"

Mikoto was quickly loosing it, she loved the blond like one of her own. when Naruto was still in his mothers womb she had promised her best friend Kushina that should anything happen to her that she would look after naruto as one of her own, a promise she gladly kept. she loved having the blond around and many times tried to get him to move into the Uchiha compound but naruto had always said that she always did too much for him and repectfully refused much to her youngest sons glee. many times he had brought happines to the compound even her husband came to like and respect the blond for his inner strength and how he always showed respect even to thos who didnt deserv it but he would never admit it. he had even gon so far as to 'ACCIDENTLY' drop a few scrolls into narutos bag. so to say the sight of her self proclamed adopted son in a pool of his own blood made her so pissed somthing was going to die.

"your all going to fucking pay with youre LIVES!" Mikoto hissed, her sharingon burning with 3 tomo "let me have these pussies Miko-chan Naruto needs you right now" Mikoto snaps her head to look at Naruto coughing and wheezing in pain " thanks Tsume, make them pay!" Mikoto says running over to naruto picking him up "dont worry im here Naruto" she koos trying to let him know she's there then runs toward the large tower in the middle of the village Tsume nods at the sight smiling then turns back to the mob who for some untold reason hadnt run yet " ill show them a real 'DEMON' " Tsume says seemingly disapearing then reapears in the middle of the mob "time to play"

Sarutobe was ccurrently stairing at his arch rival...paperwork. for one reason or another the council had decided that the village finances had to be completed today. he couldn't help but feel that they were up to somthing but he couldnt figure out what. as he was about to grab the hundredth stack of the day when his door burst open, what he saw both enraged and sadend hem. it was Mikoto carrying a bearly breathing Naruto in her arms "what the hell?!" Sarutobi shouted running over to the pair praying that his surogate grandson was ok. "those fucking villagers got to him" Mikoto hissed with a mixture of rage and sorrow filling her voice. "ANBU!" sarutobi yelled instantly makig 3 members of anbu apear in the office " medics-here-NOW!" he yeld helping Mikoto carry Naruto over to the couch.

seconds latter the anbu returned with 4 doctors "LEAVE" Sarutobi orderd the anbu as they shunshined out of the ofice. 2 of the doctors instantly ran over and started examine the child "hakage what happend to this child?"


End file.
